


Caswell Vignettes

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Childhood, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Carter, Little Joe, Little Kelly - Freeform, Running through the woods, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Snippets of the Bennett Brother childhood
Relationships: Carter Bennett & Kelly Bennett & Joe Bennett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> I've had ideas for little fics of the Bennett brothers in Caswell and I am finally putting them all together as multiple chapters. I love Carter and Kelly and Joe as little kids before Joe gets taken and Kelly and Carter before Joe can really hang with them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy them all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Kelly run through the woods after school.

"Carter!! Wait up!" Kelly yelled as he took after his older brother. It was Friday, so they were doing their weekly run through the woods after school let out.

"Come on Kelly, you can catch up!" Carter yelled back over his shoulder as he ran towards the woods. He passed the abandoned cabin on his way. Sometimes they played in it but mom always got mad when they did. He slowed down to a jog so Kelly could catch him. 

"I could've caught up." Kelly sighed as he stopped where his older brother stood.

"I know." Carter replied because he did. Kelly could always catch him. "I just didn't want to get too far without you." 

"How far are we going today?" Kelly asked. 

Carter thought for a minute, "Maybe until we hear mom's howl." he said with a little laugh. 

Kelly laughed back, knowing full well that they'd be back before then. 

They stood together at the edge of the treeline before Carter counted them off.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Carter yelled, taking off as fast as he could. Kelly hot on his heels. His little brother might only be ten, but Kelly was fast. 

They laughed as they tried to beat the other to the large stump deep in the woods that marked first place. 

Kelly touched the stump first, but only by a hair's breadth. That didn't stop him by climbing atop and claiming he was king of the forest. 

He jumped down and wrestled with Carter a little before they fell back into the grass panting. 

"How long 'till we have to go back?" 

"We can probably stay for another half hour before they'll come looking for us." Carter answered looking at his Power Rangers watch. 

"I wish we could stay here in the quiet." Kelly whispered. 

They watched the leaves dance in the wind that blew through the woods. 

"Me too." 

"Do you think we'll ever go back to Green Creek?"

"Maybe one day. Sometimes I hear Uncle Mark talking about it to mom." Carter hated the sadness on his uncle's face every time the town was mentioned. He only remembered flashes, but it still felt more like home than Caswell ever would. 

"We'll go together when we do." Kelly said matter-of-factly. 

Carter looked at his watch again, "Come on, we better go back. I hope we have pie tonight for dessert!" 

"I'll eat it all if I beat you home!" Kelly laughed as he pushed Carter down and took off back towards the compound.


	2. Family Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter finds family photos from Green Creek.

He shouldn't be in here, but mom and dad would be out for a while, Uncle Mark was on some mission and Kelly was downstairs with Joe. 

Sitting on his parent's bed he looked around the room. He already knew all the pictures on mom's dresser and none of them would work. He needed baby pictures for his report. 

They had been learning about family trees in class and Mrs. Jenkins had talked about how important ancestry was in a wolf's life, so they had to do a report about their family. They were supposed to add pictures or copies of the pictures, but his baby book only started at three. Eleven year olds shouldn't really care about stuff like that so he hadn't given it much thought, but now he was curious. 

He looked in their closet first but didn't see anything. When he looked under the bed, he found a promising box. 

Digging it out, he opened it and knew he had found exactly what he needed. 

There were tons of pictures. He lifted one of his Mother from the box. She was smiling, leaning against a tree and holding her stomach. On the back it read 'six months pregnant with Carter' in her familiar scrawl.

He picked up another that was Dad holding him. Why had they hidden all of these away he wondered? One with 'Carter's first steps' was him laughing, toddling in the grass. No one would notice if he just took a few of them. He'd put them back of course. 

Carter stopped as he saw two underneath the photo of cake smashed on his face, it was a photo of him sleeping on the stomach or some teenager. He knew that face. The other was the same teenager holding him in a middle of a clearing while wolves ran around. He felt a pull towards whoever this was. The first picture said 'Carter taking a nap with Gordo. four months' and the other 'Carter's first full moon'. Who was Gordo? He had heard that name before, hadn't he? 

A sound on the stairs brought him out of his thoughts, so he quickly put the photos back and stuffed the box back under the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked peering into the room with Joe behind him.

"Nothing." Carter lied.

"We're not supposed to be in here." Kelly crossed his arms and gave his brother a look.

"I know!" Carter sarcastically replied, before asking, "What do you need?"

"Can you make us lunch?" Joe asked. 

Carter sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on I think there are some dinosaur spaghettios in the pantry. 

"Peanut butter and jelly too?" Kelly pleaded.

"Yeah" Carter agreed, he bent down and let Joe climb on his back.


	3. At the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Bennetts enjoy a beach day

"Joe watch out!" Kelly screamed as his little brother ran through the sandcastle Kelly had spent at least 20 minutes on. 

"I'm sorry Kelly." Joe pouted, "It's Carter's fault anyway he threw the football too far!"

"No it's not!" Carter yelled back. "You should look where you're running." 

"Boys." A sharp voice behind them said. Their father, their Alpha, gave them a look. 

Mom was just giggling behind her book. 

Joe huffed, "Sorry Kelly." he muttered.

"It's fine." Kelly replied, it was just a sandcastle and not a good one at that. 

"I bet I can swim farther than both of you." Carter hollered over his shoulder as he ran towards the water.

"No way!" Kelly and Joe yelled back.

"Not too far. Stay where I can see you!" Mom yelled after them.


	4. Baby Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter asks for Gordo or "Gogo"

"Where Gogo?" A chubby little Carter asked, toddling into the kitchen. 

"What sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked her eldest flustered from trying to calm the screaming infant in her arms. 

"Where Go-go?"

Elizabeth sighed, took the bottle out of the pot and turned the burner off. "Gogo's not here baby." She said trying to keep her voice even as she set Kelly in the highchair.

"Gogo gone?"

Bending down to look her little boy in the face she rubbed his cheek, "Honey Gogo isn't here okay? You wanna go play with your trains?" Elizabeth got back up to check the temperature of the bottle as she watched Carter go back to his train set. 

"Gogo!" Carter screamed from his crib.

"You okay buddy?" Mark ran into the nursery scared something was wrong. 

"Gogo!" Carter's nose was running and tears were streaming down his face. "Want Gogo!"

Mark lifted the crying boy out of the crib and sat in the rocker with him, "It's okay Carter. Gogo isn't here, but I am." Mark whispered as he rubbed circles on Carter's back. Everyone was walking on eggshells around him about Gordo. Thomas hadn't said Gordo's name since they'd left and Elizabeth only talked to him a little bit, but at least someone was missing him too. Carter was only two but at least they could rock here and share tears for their missing pack member.

"Mama say Gogo gone?" Carter sobbed into Mark's chest.

"Yeah, Gogo's gone little C. Your Daddy said we had to move here and apparently some people aren't that important to him. Gogo loves you so much though." Mark started humming that New Kids On the Block song Gordo always sung to Carter. 

"You stay?" Carter's sobs were lessening as they continued to rock together.

"I stay." Mark kissed Carter's head and kept on singing.


End file.
